Ein denkwürdiger Besuch
by TheVirginian
Summary: Auch Zaubertränkemeister bleiben nicht von Hexenschüssen verschont. Ein nicht ganz ernst gemeinter Ausflug in die wundersame Welt der magischen Spezialisten, für Snape jedoch eine besondere Herausforderung.


_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ein nicht ganz ernst gemeinter Ausflug in die Welt der Spezialisten mit ihren ewig überfüllten Wartezimmern. Eine besondere Herausforderung für den Meister der Zaubertränke. Der nicht minder zauberhaften Slytherene meinen herzlichsten Dank für lichtschnelles Betalesen. Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Ein denkwürdiger Besuch

Der Morgen begann kalt und klar. Eine kräftiger werdende Märzsonne sandte hoffnungsfrohe Strahlen über das karge Land, aber bis hinein in die Kerker von Hogwarts drang ihr zuversichtliches Licht zu Severus Snapes grimmiger Freude nicht. Der Tränkemeister saß bereits seit einer halben Stunde vollkommen angekleidet stocksteif in dem einzigen einigermaßen bequemen Sessel, den er sich einmal in einer Anwandlung akuter Seelenschwäche gegönnt hatte und versengte die ihn umgebende Luft mit zornglühenden Blicken.

Allein die Vorstellung, sich in einer weiteren halben Stunde durch rußige Kamine des Flohnetzwerks in die Hauptstadt zu verfügen, verstärkte seinen Unmut – und die unsäglichen Kreuzschmerzen, denen er die ganze Misere verdankte.

„Das übersteigt meine Expertise, Professor", hatte Madam Pomfrey bedauernd geflötet, nachdem einfache Zauber keine Wirkung erzielten und ihm ein Pergament mit Anschrift und Namen eines Spezialisten überreicht. Wohl wissend, daß er entweder Betäubungstränke oder gar die Schmerzen einer solchen Konsultation vorziehen würde, hatte sie lächelnd hinzugefügt: „Ihr Termin ist am Donnerstag um neun Uhr."

Zu seinem außerordentlichen Verdruß konnte Snape keine würdige Ausrede vorbringen; Unterricht erteilte er an diesem Tag erst am späten Nachmittag, und jede sonstige Ausflucht hätte die Heilerin mit der ihr eigenen Liebenswürdigkeit sofort als solche enttarnt. Also blieb ihm nichts, als sich zu fügen – an sich schon Grund genug, in üble Laune zu verfallen. Daß der Tag nun auch noch sonnig begann und nicht mit Hagelschauern, die eher seiner aktuellen Verfassung entsprochen hätten, trug umso weniger dazu bei, ihn positiv zu stimmen. Andererseits war es mehr als an der Zeit, daß den spöttischen Blicken und bissigen Bemerkungen der Kollegen die Grundlage entzogen wurde. Erst gestern hatte die zungenschnelle Pomona Sprout über seine mit „Würde getragene Leidensmiene" (derer er sich gar nicht bewußt gewesen war) gelästert; dabei verdankte er seine Bredouille unter anderem einem reichlich unintelligenten Streich dreier Schüler ihres Hauses, eine Tatsache, die ihn besonders nachhaltig wurmte.

Severus Snape warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Uhr – halb neun. Besser, er machte sich auf den Weg. Wer konnte schon wissen, was sich ihm für Hindernisse präsentieren würden? Seufzend trat er in den Kamin.

„Praxis Dr. Keigwin", sagte er widerstrebend und verschwand in einer Wolke bläulichen Rauches.

Die Räume des Sport- und Schmerzspezialisten befanden sich in der ersten Etage eines gedrungenen alten Hauses, das von außen wirkte, als habe es der Baumeister so lange gequetscht, bis es sich in die ungestalte Lücke zwischen zwei Prunkbauten nachgiebig einfügte.

Um die ständige Unruhe von An- und Abreisen zu vermeiden, hatte Heiler Keigwin einen Reisekamin in einem extra dafür geschaffenen Vorraum errichten lassen – eine Finesse, die nicht jeglicher Logik entbehrte und die Snape, der Subtilitäten schätzte, ein winziges Lächeln der Anerkennung entlockte.

Der Tränkemeister klopfte sich ein Stäubchen Asche vom makellosen Schwarz seines Reiseumhanges, adjustierte die nachgiebig entglittenen Gesichtszüge und trat nach forschem Klopfen ein.

Gefügige Stille empfing ihn, unterbrochen nur durch das emsige Kratzen einer schlecht geschliffenen Feder auf Pergament.

Der schwere Duft billigen Kaffees hing in der Luft, und Snapes Nasenflügel bebten vor Entrüstung.

„Sie wünschen?" Ein blonder Kopf hob sich hinter dem Tresen, der offenbar für Anmeldeformalitäten bestimmt war, und das Kratzgeräusch verstummte.

„Severus Snape", sagte der Tränkemeister streng, „Termin um neun Uhr."

Das Mädchen, kaum älter als die Schülerinnen des siebten Jahres, aber um Längen selbstbewußter, fuhr seelenruhig mit dem Finger über die Patienten des Tages, bis sie seinen Namen gefunden hatte und mit einem fetten schwarzen Haken versah.

„Sie waren noch nie bei uns? Dann füllen Sie dies bitte aus." Sie drückte ihm ein Klemmbrett in die Hand, auf dem ein Pergament mit unzähligen Anamnesefragen steckte, die Snapes linke Augenbraue unwillkürlich in die Höhe schnellen ließen.

„Alles Routine", winkte die Sprechstundenhilfe ab und machte eine unbestimmte Weisungsgeste in Richtung eines beunruhigend menschengefüllten Raumes. „Nehmen Sie Platz. Man wird Sie aufrufen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, zog mit umständlicher Bewegung eine Taschenuhr an silberner Kette aus der Weste und ließ sich durch einen demonstrativen Blick auf das Ziffernblatt bestätigen, was er ohnehin schon wußte – es war beinahe neun.

„Ein bißchen dauert's schon noch", bestätigte die Schwester, als gehöre es zum guten Ton, Patienten warten zu lassen. „Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der so manchen Schüler an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben hätte, aber sie schien gänzlich unempfänglich zu sein gegenüber selbst ausgefeilten Visualattacken.

Er legte seinen Umhang ab und ließ sich steif auf dem einzigen freien Stuhl des Warteraums nieder, ohne den teils neugierigen, teils erwartungsvollen Blicken der Anwesenden Beachtung zu schenken. Der helle Schmerz, dessentwegen er überhaupt gekommen war, verklang allmählich zu einem dumpfen Nachhall. Snape bereute keineswegs die Einnahme einer doppelten Portion Laudanums, das er mit genügend Coffeatinktur versetzt hatte, um einen Hippogreif wachzuhalten.

„Beruf", las er auf dem Anamnesebogen, schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und warf hin: „Dozent". Über Allergien (keine – die gegen notorisch dumme Zeitgenossen zählte unglücklicherweise nicht) und sonstige chronische oder durchgemachte Krankheiten erreichte er die Sektion „Fluchschäden", die er hastig übersprang, nur um von „Gab es Fälle von Geisteskrankheit oder fluchinduzierte Verwirrung in Ihrer Familie?" erschreckt abzuprallen. Was waren das denn für Indiskretionen? Schließlich litt er an gewöhnlichen Rückenschmerzen. Snape machte einen fahrigen Strich.

Eine Mrs. Veronica Sinclair wurde aufgerufen. Der Tränkemeister verfolgte ihren trippelnden Gang mit unbewegter Miene. Ein Blick zur Uhr – zwanzig Minuten über der Zeit. Er preßte die Kiefer aufeinander und förderte aus der Tasche seines Gehrocks ein Miniaturexemplar der aktuellen _Ars Potionis _zutage, das sogleich auf seine natürliche Größe anwuchs. Ein etwa zwölfjähriger Junge, der mit seinem Vater gekommen war, starrte neidisch zu ihm herüber, senkte jedoch unter Snapes vernichtendem Blick sogleich eingeschüchtert die Lider.

Zwei Artikel später schlug der Tränkemeister das Heft zu und erhob sich mit spannungsgeladener Grazie. Die Sprechstundenhilfe kratzte erbarmungslos mit der Feder und nahm sich Zeit, auf den schwarzen Schatten zu reagieren, der ihr bedrohlich die Sicht verdunkelte.

„Es ist mittlerweile eine Dreiviertelstunde verstrichen", sagte Snape in einem gefährlich leisen Ton, der höchste Gefahr verhieß, aber Gesprächspartner, die ihn nicht kannten, in einer trügerischen Sicherheit wiegte. „Wozu vergeben Sie überhaupt Termine?"

Das Mädchen zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln. „Machen Sie's anders mit hundertfünfzig Patienten pro Tag", sagte sie schnippisch und nahm die Feder wieder auf.

Snapes indigniertes Kopfrucken beförderte eine nachtschwarze Haarsträhne in sein bleiches, jetzt zornversteinertes Gesicht.

„Wann also?" quetschte er durch zusammengepreßte Zähne und widerstand der Versuchung, in einem Ausbruch heißen Jähzorns die Kleine in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, nur mit größter Mühe.

Mit übertrieben wichtigem Ausdruck in ihren farblosen Augen und einer aufreizenden Langsamkeit zählte sie die Namen, die offenbar alle vor ihm kamen, dann zuckte sie abermals die Schultern und schätzte: „Rechnen Sie mit einer guten Stunde."

Snapes Brauen wölbten sich so sehr, daß die Dehnung schmerzte. „Ich habe keinen Sinn für Humor, Miß", sagte er glatt und durchbohrte sie mit einem giftigen Blick.

„Das war auch kein Scherz, Sir", gab sie schlagfertig zurück und fügte unverschämt hinzu: „Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz; das dürfte bequemer sein."

Um ein Haar hätte sich Snape zu einem Schnauben hinreißen lassen, aber er besann sich gerade noch eines Besseren. Zornesbleich kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück, schlug die _Ars Potionis _mit einem ärgerlichen Rascheln an einer beliebigen Stelle auf und bemerkte erst anhand des ungehörigen Feixens neben sich, daß das Journal auf dem Kopf stand.

Heiliger Merlin! Snapes Gesicht überzog ein Hauch von Rot, aber ihm gelang das Kunststück, das Heft mit einzigartiger Würde umzudrehen.

Kostbare Zeit… hier rann sie ihm durch die Finger. Was hätte er alles schon erledigt haben können! Hagrids Schneckenschreck auf Vorrat, Madam Pomfreys Antibiotischen Infektionsvermeider, schließlich eine Versuchsreihe für seine eigenen Forschungen – unerträglich, im Nichtstun gefangen zu sein!

Nicht zum ersten Mal erwog er, sich einfach zu empfehlen; andererseits hatte er dann völlig umsonst gewartet und sich erregt.

'Wehleidig', dachte er voller Abscheu und daß er so krank wahrlich nicht sei, um sich dies antun zu müssen; allein, trotz der Doppelportion Laudanums brachte sich sein Kreuz bereits wieder nachdrücklich in Erinnerung.

Und wenn schon! Die meisten Leiden pflegten zu verschwinden, wenn man ihnen nur nicht zuviel Beachtung schenkte. Einen eisernen Willen besaß er allemal, nicht so wie – Snape warf prüfende Blicke in die Runde – wie eigentlich jeder hier. Diese Leute konnten es sich nicht aussuchen, er dagegen…tat Madam Pomfrey einen Gefallen, beschied er, zutiefst erleichtert, daß ihm diese Ausflucht noch eingefallen war. Sein Unmut indes wurde nicht kleiner.

Als schließlich eine schnarrende Stimme seinen Namen aufrief („Behandlungsraum zwei", als ob ein Heiler an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein konnte), wirkte Snape derangiert und äußerst zornig.

„Mr. Snape, bitte, nehmen Sie Platz", forderte ihn dieselbe Stimme zerstreut auf, und der Tränkemeister blickte in das alterslose, markante Gesicht eines Mannes, der alles gesehen, aber sich eine sympathische Neugier bewahrt hat. Braune Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern musterten ihn so ausgiebig und vollkommen still, daß Snape, der selbst gern diese Taktik bei besonders renitenten Schülern anwandte, ein leichtes Unbehagen befiel.

„Mr. Snape", wiederholte der Spezialist und sah zur Abwechslung aus dem Fenster, „dann erzählen Sie mal Ihre Geschichte."

Der Tränkemeister schluckte eine zynische Bemerkung und sagte mit ironischem Lächeln: „Rückenschmerzen führen mich her."

Wieder musterte ihn Keigwin lange, sprang dann urplötzlich auf, legte den rechten Zeigefinger an die Nase und marschierte im Raum auf und ab.

„Wann haben Sie Urlaub?" erkundigte er sich unvermittelt, und Snape meinte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Bitte?" entfuhr es ihm wenig freundlich, aber der Heiler schien immun zu sein gegen derartige Reaktionen.

„Ich sehe das", versicherte er abwesend und gab dabei eine Vorstellung wie im Theater vor Publikum, „sehr gewissenhaft, höchst perfektionistisch… viel zu streng zu sich selbst… Sie sind der Typus, keine Frage. – Nehmen Sie sich frei, achten Sie auf sich."

'Meine kostbare Zeit habe ich bei Ihnen abgewartet', durchfuhr es Snape böse, aber er schwieg verstockt.

Mit hintergründigem Lächeln zückte Keigwin einen kunstvoll geschnitzten Diagnostikzauberstab, schwenkte ihn beiläufig und machte sich eine, sehr zu Snapes Mißfallen, unleserliche Notiz.

„Noch keine Dauerschädigung, schön-schön. Lassen Sie das Laudanum weg, es macht Sie nur schwindelig und müde."

Snapes Kopf zuckte ertappt hoch, doch der Heiler fuhr schon gelassen fort: „Dies sollte genügen." Er vollführte eine winzige Handbewegung, die sogleich himmlische Wärme durch die schmerzende Gegend sandte. Ein neckisches Prickeln, und der Tränkemeister verspürte deutliche Erleichterung.

„Natürlich benötigen Sie eine Physiotherapie zur Erhaltung", verfügte Keigwin streng. „Madam Fascialata, keine andere. Zwölf Termine. Miß Dwyers von der Anmeldung gibt Ihnen die Adresse. Alles Gute, Mr. Snape."

Er umschloß die kalte Hand mit zuversichtlicher Wärme. „In acht Wochen sehe ich Sie wieder. Oh, und vermeiden Sie das Flohnetzwerk. Das ist Gift für Ihren Rücken."

Ehe es sich der Meister der Zaubertränke versah, war die Konsultation beendet.

Physiotherapie. Höchst verfänglich. Urlaub nehmen, auf sich achten… es gehörte nicht gerade außergewöhnliche Empathie dazu, ihn für gestreßt zu halten, wenn er just zwei Stunden unnötig abgesessen hatte. Immerhin, der höllische Schmerz war so gut wie verklungen.

„…der Typus…" – wie vermessen! Snape warf den Umhang über, schrumpfte die _Ars Potionis_, stopfte sich den Adreßzettel grimmig in die Tasche und machte, daß er _über das Flohnetzwerk_ fortkam.

„Und?" begrüßte ihn Madam Pomfrey seelenruhig von seinem alten Sessel aus.

„Sie…!" fluchte Snape, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was ihn mehr erzürnte: die ganze, eben erlebte Geschichte oder die Tatsache, die Heilerin unautorisiert in seinem Quartier vorzufinden.

„Konnte Keigwin Ihnen helfen?" drängte sie freundlich, ohne im Mindesten von seiner Rage Notiz zu nehmen.

„Zwei Stunden ließ man mich warten", beschwerte er sich. „Als ob ich sonst nichts zutun hätte. Das verdanke ich allein Ihnen!"

Snape warf den Umhang auf einen Stuhl; er schien nicht übel Lust zu haben, mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, wie ein kleines Kind.

Madam Pomfrey reichte ihm sanft ein Glas duftenden Gewürztees, der ihn trotz seines ausdrücklichen Widerstandes milder stimmte.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, vergewisserte sich durch mißtrauische Seitenblicke, daß sein Quartier keine weiteren ungebetenen Besucher beherbergte und sagte anklagend: „Physiotherapie Madam Fascialata. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Poppy Pomfrey schüttelte pflichtschuldigst den Kopf und lachte in sich hinein. Die resolute Dame würde den widerspenstigen Tränkemeister schon Mores lehren. Gut, daß er dies bestenfalls ahnte.

_Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte._

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere._

Meinungen und Kommentare sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
